Hybrid electric, fully electric, fuel cell, and other fuel efficient vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Electric and hybrid electric vehicles utilize high voltage battery packs or fuel cells that deliver electric current necessary to drive electric traction systems and other vehicle systems. These vehicles use thick electric current connectors to deliver high power operating current from battery packs, fuel cells, and/or other power sources to electric motors and other electric devices and systems of the vehicle, and also between two or more such electric motors and other electric devices and systems of the vehicle.
In addition, these vehicles typically include electric current sensors for each of the electric current connectors. However, the electric current connectors and their corresponding electric current sensors consume space and/or weight within the vehicle systems. Such space and/or weight can often be at a premium in today's hybrid and fuel cell vehicles, particularly with the increasing complexity and additional features often included in such vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved electric current connector assemblies with electric current sensors, for example that provide an integrated electric current connector assembly and electric current sensor package. It also is desirable to provide improved electric current connector assemblies that potentially consume less space and/or weight in a hybrid or electric vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide improved electric current connector assemblies that are potentially less costly to produce as compared to typical electric current connector devices and typical electric current sensor packages. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.